Total Drama Highschool
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: All the Total Drama Island campers go to highschool together for their senior year. This is the script from my Total Drama Highschook video on YouTube. In this fic TDA and TDWT never happened. Warnings and everything inside


**Title: Total Drama Highschool**

**Summary: All the Total Drama Island campers go to highschool together for their senior year. This is the script from my Total Drama Highschook video on YouTube. In this fic TDA and TDWT never happened. Warnings and everything inside **

**Rated: T**

**Set during: Between TDI and TDA**

**Pairing(s): Gwen/Trent, Noah/Cody, Courtney/Duncan, Bridgette/Geoff, Izzy/Owen**

**Warning(s) Implied sex **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters except Caroline. That credit belongs to Cartoon Network **

**AN: Enjoy :) **

* * *

On the first day of highschool

Gwen: *Thinks to herself: I'm so glad to be away from Total Drama and Chris and-*

Trent: *Comes around the corner and runs into Gwen* Sorry- *Notices Gwen* Gwen?

Gwen: Trent? What are you doing here?

Trent: I go to school here.

Gwen: Me too. *Looks around* I wonder if anyone else from Total Drama Island-

Noah: *Walking by with Izzy following him* I didn't kiss him!

Izzy: Did did did did *Izzy and Noah's voices fade down the hall as they pass Gwen and Trent*

Trent: *Laughs* I guess we aren't the only ones.

Gwen: Hey, my cousin Caroline goes here too. I have to introduce you to her at lunch.

* * *

Courtney's POV

Courtney: *Walks into her chemistry class and sees Duncan*

Duncan: *Sees her* Hey, Princess. I didn't know you go here.

Courtney: *Smiles and sits down next to him* I didn't know you go here either. I...missed you after Total Drama. *Blushes and looks around to see if anyone saw her*

Duncan: Missed you, too, Princess. Hey, I just ran into Gwen and Trent before class and they saw Izzy chasing Noah down the halls singing that he kissed Cody and Noah denying it. *Laughs* They so kissed.

Courtney: *Rolls her eyes*

* * *

At lunch

Courtney: *Sees that all the Total Drama Island campers are sitting together and sits down by them* Hey, guys.

Gwen: Hey Courtney.

Courtney: *Notices the girl sitting next to Gwen* Who's that?

Gwen: My cousin Caroline.

Caroline: Hey. Nice to meet you. I watched Total Drama Island. Sorry about what happened with Harold. That was messed up.

Courtney: *Smiles* Thanks.

Courtney's Confessional: Yeah, I think we'll be friends.

Bridgette: *Sits down next to them* Hey guys.

Courtney: Hey.

Gwen: Hey.

Bridgette: I saw you guys sitting together. Want to have a girls night out this weekend?

Courtney: Sure!

Gwen: Yeah, definitely.

Bridgette: Movies and then a sleepover at my house?

Courtney: Sure.

Gwen: Sure. Can my cousin Caroline come?

Bridgette: Sure, no problem.

* * *

After school

Trent: *Meets Gwen by her locker* Hey, babe. *Kisses her*

Gwen: *Smiles* Hey. Want to hang out at my house?

Trent: Yeah, sure.

* * *

At Gwen's house

Gwen: What do you want to do? We could watch TV.

Trent: *Notices the pool in Gwen's backyard* You have a pool?

Gwen: Yep.

Trent: Nice. Can we swim?

Gwen: Yeah, sure. I just have to change. *Goes into her room to change and then goes out to the pool*

Trent: *Already in the pool* It's nice in here.

Gwen: *Gets in* I'm glad Owen and Cody aren't here to bother us this time.

Trent: I like them, but they were kind of...

Gwen: Yeah. *Swims over to Trent and kisses him*

* * *

Noah's POV

Noah: *Watches Cody at his locker from a distance*

Noah's Confessional: Okay, I wasn't trying to be creepy. I was trying to get up he nerve to apologize to Cody for the incident on Total Drama Island.

Noah: *Takes a deep breath* Okay, Noah, you can do this. *Walks over to Cody* Hey.

Cody: *Closes his locker door and sees Noah* Oh, hey Noah. *Laughs nervously* What's up?

Noah: I just wanted to, uh...apologize for what happened on Total Drama Island. The incident.

Cody: *Blushes* It's okay. Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?

Noah: *Smiles nervously* Sure.

Cody: Want to come to my house now?

Noah: Now?

Noah's Confessional: I so did not see that one coming. I didn't know Cody actually wanted to hang out with me. I thought he was way out of my league...not that I have a crush on him or anything! I totally don't. *Blushes*

Cody: So, we can go to my house now if you want. I can drive you there and home later.

Noah: Sure, thanks. *Leaves school with Cody*

* * *

With Gwen and Trent

Gwen: *Still kissing Trent in the pool* My parents won't be home for hours.

Trent: *Pulls away* Do you want to...?

Gwen: Yeah. Do you?

Trent: *Smiles* Yeah. *Gets out of the pool*

Gwen: *Follows him and shows him her room*

Trent: Wow, your room is really cool. *Smiles* Nice Evanescence poster. I like them.

Gwen: *Smiles back* Me too. *Wraps her arms around Trent's neck and kisses him*


End file.
